


Hatred

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Smile for the camera!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Hatred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).



Sam puts an arm around Barnes’ shoulders, smiling for the lady with the camera who offered to take their picture so they could remember this _wonderful_ day. (They’d better fucking find Zemo on this couples cruise or else.)

“I hate you,” Barnes says through gritted teeth.

“I hate you significantly more, man,” Sam says, still smiling.

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Trust me, it is. Now shut up.”

“There we go,” the lady says, finally. “Did you want one of you two lovebirds kissing?”

Barnes full-body twitches, his metal arm jerking spasmodically.

Sam legitimately thinks he might be considering murder.


End file.
